Revenge never tasted so Sweet
by Hagane
Summary: What did you do to ochibi?" Eiji demanded angrily, "Nya Fuji answer me! What did you do!" (FujiRyo, SanaYuki)
1. Part the First

Revenge never tasted so sweet

He was the Emperor, yet he had lost, that one crucial match where he had needed to win, the one match where it had truly mattered, and he had let it slip through his fingers like a slippery eel. It was impossible to forgive himself; even if the others had, he couldn't. The team had banked on him, they had believed he could bring them out of this nightmare, and reclaim the glory that rightfully belonged to them, once again.

To win the Championships for the third time in three years, that had been their dream.

Although, insofar to say, it was not a dream- they had been the strongest candidates for the trophy, as they had always been, and to win it again was something they had all assumed would happen. Perhaps they had assumed too much. Perhaps they had underestimated their opponents. Certainly, Sanada didn't recall Echizen having put up more resistance than a wall when they had played each other the week before the match. Seigaku hadn't been a threat to them before, but they overthrew the favoured candidates to win the trophy.

Of course, one loss, one defeat didn't mean all that much to a team like theirs. Rikkaidai could do with one lousy defeat- after all, they had always been winning hadn't they? What could one loss do? Surely they'd redeem themselves and start on their winning streak again. That was how they worked. A set-back was nothing more than a problematic stepping stone towards success. A mere hurdle they had to cross and endure. This loss was nothing to them, if only it hadn't mattered so much.

Seigaku had stolen their victory when it would have mattered most. The title they had taken from right under his nose, when he had been too busy thinking of winning to concentrate on actually winning. His mind hadn't been on the match with Echizen Ryoma. It had been in the operating theatre where Yukimura had been. He didn't belong there on the court, not at that moment. Then, he had belonged by his side. With the trophy. Like he'd promised.

Sanada didn't make too many promises, but when he did, he always kept them. But apparently, not this time.

--

"Syuusuke, do you need a ride?" his sister popped her head out from the kitchen, "Nee-san doesn't mind."

Fuji beamed at his sister. "Aa…arigatou."

His sister smiled back. "I know how Ryoma-kun gets when you're late. He's so adorable, that boy. You've done well, Syuusuke."

Fuji blinked, as he followed his sister out to the driveway. She laughed. "Forget I said that."

The drive was spent in comfortable silence, with his sister occasionally popping a question about school and tennis, and, much to his amusement, Ryoma, although in a very roundabout sort of way.

"Nee-san, if you want to know how far we've gone, it's okay to ask. I really don't mind," he finally told her.

She flushed slightly, and took her eyes off the road to glance at him. "I didn't mean that."

"Sou. What did you mean then?" he asked ever so sweetly.

"I just…" she frowned at him, "Syuusuke, what did I tell you about picking on me?"

"I don't know. Enlighten me?"

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji laughed "Jodan, jodan. All right, I'll try not to pick on you so much." He sighed wistfully, staring out the window at the passing scenery. "But it gets pretty lonely, with Yuuta being away in a dorm and all. There's no one to tease."

His sister didn't reply immediately, and he assumed she hadn't heard him, but when she slowed the car down to a halt, and he made a move to get off, she asked,

"What about Ryoma-kun?"

What about him? He was tempted to reply, but he knew what she really meant, and it was unfair to pretend he didn't when he very well did.

"Saa…" was his cryptic answer, and he meant it. At that moment, he really didn't know.

--

As expected, Ryoma wasn't too happy with his lack of punctuality. "Fuji-senpai," he grumbled, standing up when the other made his appearance, "you're late."

"Aa," he nodded, "I know."

Ryoma glared at him steadily from under his cap. The glaring went on until Fuji decided to ask quite innocently, "Ryoma?" then the glare intensified, and if looks could kill, Fuji would most certainly have died a long time ago. As it was, the pacifist tensai was unaffected by the younger boy's killer looks (in more ways than one, he noted, smiling evilly), as he was to everything else, and in fact, derived pleasure from seeing how far he could push the other.

"Ryoma, your eyes are crossed."

A growl.

"If the wind changes direction you're going to look like that for the rest of your life."

The growling got louder.

"Maa…Echizen, we can talk about this in a decent manner if you want."

And Ryoma snapped. "Fuji-_senpai_," he stressed, "_you_ asked _me_ out today and _you're_ the one who turns up a half hour late!"

"31 minutes to be precise."

"That's beside the point. You were late," he stated flatly.

"Saa, I was, wasn't I?" Fuji cocked his head to regard his junior. "Gomen, Ryo-chan."

The freshmen prodigy bristled. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It's so cute and it suits you well."

"It's embarrassing and I'm not…_cute_." He practically spat the word out. Fuji's grin widened. Seeing his boyfriend all flustered and looking so insulted usually put him in an extremely good mood.

"Saa, Ryo-chan, iku yo!" he curled his arm around the other's and dragged him off, the other protesting very loudly at the contact, towards the ice cream parlour.

--

"…and then he starts dancing in the middle of the tabletop and singing a gaijin song, the words don't actually make sense, but I might be mistaken, so I thought we could watch it together and you could help me figure out what he's actually singing…" Fuji's voice trailed as he realized his companion wasn't paying him the least attention, "Ryoma, did you hear what I just said?"

Large, golden eyes blinked lazily, and he turned his gaze to the other. "Hmmm?"

"I asked, did you hear what I just said?" Fuji asked, an edge to his otherwise soft voice.

"Which part?" Ryoma stirred the straw in his milkshake lazily, his mind obviously not on his boyfriend.

Fuji tried not to let his impatience show. "The part about the movie I want us to watch."

"Another movie?" Ryoma groaned, "But we always watch movies. I'm sick of them."

Fuji didn't answer, but the ever-present smile on his face had disappeared, and a somewhat strained smile had taken its place. Leaning forward, he clasped the other's hands in his. "Ne, Ryoma, do I bore you that much?"

The question took the freshman off-guard, but he managed to compose himself enough to answer very calmly. "To be honest, yes, sometimes."

Fuji flinched, but pressed forth. He needed to know. "When?"

The other boy considered the question awhile, before meeting his boyfriend's gaze and replied, "When we're not playing tennis."

"But that's half the time."

Ryoma shrugged. Fuji bit his lip. He hadn't quite expected the answer, and he felt hurt, though not about to show it.

"Oh." Was all he could say, as he withdrew his hands slowly from Ryoma's. "I see."

Ryoma sighed, turning his gaze out the window. He watched lazily as the passers-by made their way around, some in a hurry, most taking their time to stroll down the street, and was tempted to yawn. But, he reasoned, that wasn't a wise thing to do. Especially not with Fuji acting so down.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai," he began, startling Fuji out of his reverie, "I like you, really. It's just…I wonder if you feel the same."

Fuji's smiling façade fell away completely. "Of course I like you Ryoma. What makes you think I don't?"

"I don't know," he sighed, still not looking at the other boy, "it just feels like you're holding back or something." He shrugged.

Fuji's eyes finally opened, and he stared at the other in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't know," Ryoma answered, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice, "you're just not completely there, like you'd rather be someplace else or with someone else…" he shook his head angrily and stood up, nearly spilling his milkshake in the process, "look, this isn't working out Fuji-senpai. If you'd rather not be with me, then its better that we just stop meeting like this. I don't want to waste time, and frankly, I don't want you to waste your time, so let's just end it now. I'm sorry."

Fuji could only watch as the boy stormed out of the parlour, not even looking back once.

That hurt, that bloody hurt.

--

Ryoma stormed all the way home, head held high, his eyes looking at everything, but seeing nothing. Everything that passed was a blur, nothing that caught his eye, nothing that snatched his interest. He kept up his pace- it was all he could do not to give in and cry. He'd half expected Fuji to run after him, to ask what was wrong, and to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be okay and he was just overreacting, but then again, he'd probably crossed the line. There was no way Fuji was going to bounce back from this, no way Fuji was going to pretend this never happened. Everything had changed, in a moment.

Why? Why did I do that? He asked himself angrily. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once? Why did I have to say all those things? His mind was screaming with questions he couldn't answer. Why did I have to hurt him?

His mind was spinning, and his eyes were glazed with unshed tears. It hurt to breathe.

And as much as Ryoma tried to pretend otherwise, he knew the reason why.

That was when he collided with an unexpected rival.

"S-Sanada-san?" he stammered, more out of surprise than at being caught crying off-guard.

"Echizen Ryoma," the other replied coolly, then "Daijoubuka?"

"Un." He nodded, "Sanada-san genki desu?"

"Aa." Sanada looked closely at the other boy, the red eyes not going unnoticed. "Echizen, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes." But the way those eyes lacked its usual focus screamed the opposite.

"Have you been crying?" he asked almost cautiously, not wanting to sound pushy. But he did, nevertheless, and Echizen stiffened.

"I-I have to go." And he took off without another world, leaving Sanada staring after his disappearing back in confusion.

Now what was that about? He asked no one in particular, bewildered at the odd behaviour the Seigaku regular had displayed.

--

"Nya, Fuji," the blue-eyed boy turned to regard his friend, slightly startled at his sudden appearance. He'd thought he was alone, and had let his guard down. Eiji had sneaked up on him without his knowing. "Did something happen between you and ochibi? Did you guys have a fight or something?" he asked worriedly.

Fuji frowned. Trust his best friend not to miss out on details. Without any hesitation, he replied. "Aa."

"Was it bad?" pressed the other.

"Aa."

"How bad was it?"

"The worst sort I guess," he gave his usual cryptic answer, but Eiji was used to it. They'd gone through a lot, he and Fuji, and if there was anyone who understood the tensai at all, it was him.

Eiji's eyes widened comically. Fuji would have laughed if the mood hadn't been so somber. As it was, the corners of a mouth quirked upwards in a strained smile. "Uso!" Eiji protested, "but the two of you…" he trailed off, looking past Fuji and into the courts where Ryoma was playing a practice match with Momo, "the two of you really had something going. I mean, I know you fight all the time, the ochibi being as short-tempered as he is, but you always make up in the end. Nya Fuji, do you think you'll make up with him soon?" his eyebrows furrowed in worry, "I don't like seeing you so sad."

"I…don't think so, Eiji."

"Eh? Why not? Did you guys break up or something?"

The silence that hung over them said it all. Eiji's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Sou da. That's what it is. You broke up with him. Why?" he glared accusingly at his teammate, "Why did you dump ochibi?"

Fuji's stomach twisted in an uncomfortable knot and he felt his heart lurch. "Iya. He dumped me."

Eiji backed away from him, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth in horror. "Ochibi dumped _you_?" he asked, not quite believing his ears.

Fuji nodded his affirmative. Eiji shook his head furiously. "It can't be. Yadda. It can't be." He muttered to himself, though loud enough for Fuji to hear.

"Why can't it, Eiji?" he asked softly. "If Ryoma doesn't like being with me, he can break if off."

The other continued his muttering, seemingly not to hear what he'd said.

"Eiji?" Fuji took a step forward, then more, till he was face to face with his best friend. "Eiji?"

Eiji's head snapped up and the copper eyes glared at him fiercely. Startled, Fuji took a step back.

"What did you do to ochibi?" Eiji hissed, "Nya, Fuji answer me! What did you do?"

--

What did I do to him? he puzzled, What makes Eiji think I did something? So preoccupied with his thoughts was he that he barely glanced up when his sister set his dinner before him.

"Syuusuke?" she asked him gently, "dinner's ready."

"Ah…hai. Arigatou, nee-san."

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I was thinking," his sister suddenly spoke up, "that it's been a while since Ryoma-kun came over." Fuji nearly choked on his soup. "I miss having the little brat around." She went on, hardly noticing the way Fuji was staring hard at his food. "Even if he did complain about gaijin food every time I cooked it." She glanced up at her younger brother and said very off-handedly, "I hope you resolve this soon, Syuusuke. I don't know what happened, but if you don't do something soon, it might be too late." She met Fuji's very confused eyes and smiled. "Saa…that's if you know what I'm talking about. Otherwise, don't mind me. Your nee-san tends to rattle sometimes." She winked at him and the two of them continued their dinner in silence.

--

Yukimura smiled. He had missed coming for practice and training with the team. He'd almost forgotten how nice it was to run laps alongside everyone, and he sorely missed Niou's pranks (especially on a certain vice-captain), Yagyuu's attempts to disentangle himself from the other's mischief (and always failing miserably), Marui's endless quest for glucose (by stuffing his face with everything he could lay his hands on), Kirihara's constant need to engage in some seemingly harmless activity (but usually endangering everyone but their vice-captain), Jackal's outrage upon finding out (that usually meant a hard beating for the junior), Yanagi's calming presence (usually needed to sooth an angry Jackal and a miffed Kirihara) and Sanada's… his eyes wandered over to where the vice-captain stood, and his smile brightened. He missed everything about Sanada.

It had been more than week since the operation. He'd been discharged, but had to go back to the hospital for regular check-ups. He was allowed some light exercise, which usually meant light stroking exercises with Yagyuu or Yanagi. Kirihara often volunteered, but with Jackal's violent objection…they had decided it would be in the team's best interest that the junior not come close to their still very delicate buchou. It amused him how things hadn't changed the least in his absence. Sanada had done an excellent job. Everyone respected him, although, Yukimura noted with some amusement, it was more out of fear of punishment than anything else. So when Yukimura first made his appearance on the courts after a very long absence, the hundred or so members had whooped with joy at his return. Kirihara and Marui had glomped him upon sight and started to tell him of the torture and injustice they'd had gone through while he had been gone and how Sanada was truly the reincarnation of the Devil. This had earned them a hundred laps around the courts from alleged Devil reincarnation.

Yanagi stepped up to him and nodded. Apparently Sanada had told him to do some light stroking with him. Nodding in return, he followed the other onto the court, eyes pausing on Sanada as the other boy barked instructions to the rest of the team.

Perhaps he'll be too busy for a game with me again today, he thought to himself sadly. The soft sigh that escaped from his lips did not go unnoticed by Yanagi.

--

"Sanada." Yukimura had caught the other boy just as he was locking up the courts. Most of the tennis members had left, if not for Yanagi, Kirihara and Jackal in the locker room, they were alone.

Sanada looked up to regard him in surprise. "You're still here."

"Aa." Yukimura grinned, trust Sanada to point out the obvious.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, unfazed. It was a routine for them- everyday Sanada would walk him home. They lived in different neighbourhoods but the other boy didn't seem to mind. And who was he to complain? Having Sanada walk him home after practice everyday was what his dreams were made of. Or not. His dreams tended to gravitate more towards the more liquid state whenever it involved a certain fukubuchou of his…but now was certainly not the time to entertain such thoughts, tempting though they were.

"That would be wonderful." He supplied, gracing the other with his usual smile.

The walk to Yukimura's home was usually spent in silence. It was a comfortable, easy silence. Sanada was not one to talk- in fact, the less words the better. When he did though, it was usually because someone had initiated an attempt at conversation, or to order the others to start on their laps. Yukimura himself wasn't very talkative. So the silence that hung between them felt completely natural.

This was the highlight of the day. Walking home with Sanada. But, he mused, it was time he did something to nudge him along.

"Ne, Sanada." He nodded in acknowledgement, staring straight ahead as they crossed the road. "Would like to stay for dinner?"

Sanada glanced at him surprised. Yukimura noted that this was the second time that day that he had caught the usually well-guarded boy off-guard.

"I'm planning on steaming eggs and vegetables," he made a face, "although that's what I do everyday. Mou."

"You're not allowed to eat anything else until the doctor says you can," Sanada stated very matter-of-factly, having recovered from his initial surprise.

"Hai," Yukimura fiddled with the strap of his tennis bag, and averted his eyes from the other's, "demo…I'd like to have company sometimes."

Sanada's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"My parents had to leave for Osaka for a while. They won't be back for some time."

"When was this?" Sanada demanded.

"This morning." The hand on his shoulder halted him in mid-step and Yukimura looked up inquiringly at the other.

"You're staying with me till then," he all but ordered. Yukimura opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the other. "You're not staying alone where there's no one to take care of you. We'll go get your things then you're coming home with me."

"I apologise for the inconvenience," Yukimura bowed in apology. Sanada snorted and forced him to straighten up.

"You don't have to apologise," he told the other. His parents nodded.

"It's not any trouble at all," his mother beamed, "in fact, we're glad to have you over. Perhaps you will help Genichirou to lighten up a little."

"Ka-san." There was a slight edge to his voice. His mother laughed.

"Come, I'll show you your room."

"Your parents are very pleasant people," he noted. Sanada shrugged as he helped the other to unpack.

"I guess."

"Are you an only child?" he asked out of curiousity. There had only been the four of them at dinner.

"Iya. I've got an older brother." Sanada answered, while arranging the clothes in the drawers. "I'll put these over there."

Yukimura smiled. "Aa, arigatou. This room is nice. I've even got a vanity." Sanada 'mmmmm'-ed in response. "Saa, I wish I had an older brother."

"I'll put these here." Sanada answered.

"It gets lonely at home sometimes."

"And these over here."

"I wonder how it feels like to have a brother. Or a sister for that matter."

Sanada frowned at the pile of clothes on the bed. The drawers couldn't fit anymore. "I'll put the rest in my room. You can get them when you want to wear them."

"Does your brother play tennis?"

A shake of the head as he proceeded to arrange everything else.

"Sou ka." Yukimura finally fell silent, choosing instead to watch the other at work. "Ne, Sanada," he began after a while, "I'm really sorry for the trouble."

"I told you before, it's no trouble at all." He frowned, "Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up for breakfast."

"Hai. Arigatou."

"And…" he said, pausing at the door, "if you need anything, I'm just down the corridor." Then he left.

Yukimura smiled at the space where he'd been standing. "I know." He whispered softly.

--

"Oi seishounen," his father drawled lazily from where he was draped on the chair, "what happened to that cute senior who always walked you home?"

Ryoma stiffened. "None of your business."

His father grinned knowingly. "Ah…having problems eh? My, how good it must feel to be young and in love…"

"You're old and a hentai oji-san," Nanako reminded him gently.

"W-what are you talking about?" the elder Echizen sputtered.

"It's laundry day today," she told him.

"Why are you telling me that? It's not like that woman is going to discover my collection when I've found a new hiding place for them in the…oh shit! That crazy woman's going to throw them all!" he cursed, practically tripping over the chair as he ran out of the room in a hurry.

Ryoma nodded to his cousin. "Domo."

"My pleasure, Ryoma-san." She smiled at him as she served him bacon and eggs for breakfast, and ignored his customary growl of frustration at being served Western food yet again. "But sometimes people take time to realize how they really feel. You need to give them that chance to discover their feelings." She paused, as she placed two huge milk bottles before him, "Give him that chance, Ryoma-san."

Ryoma scowled into his breakfast. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled.

Nanako smiled softly at him, "Saa…don't mind me then."

--

Ryoma made his way home, Tezuka's words weighing heavily on his mind. He seemed to be a little distracted, his buchou had said after taking him aside in the middle of a practice match with Momoshiro-senpai, and was he feeling unwell? Ryoma had responded in his typical manner- pulling his cap lower down to hide his face and averting his eyes downwards so they wouldn't have to meet the questioning gaze. Tezuka had decided to leave it at that- Ryoma wasn't sure if his captain had figured out the reason, but he was grateful he didn't push the matter. Although it was kind of expected really, him and Tezuka were pretty much the same, and he had a hunch that the quiet boy understood him the way he understood the other. Maybe he could ask Tezuka to come over and play sometimes. He was sorely missing a tennis partner, now that Fuji was avoiding him like the plague, and Tezuka would be the perfect choice. Not as a replacement of course- Ryoma had personally preferred Tezuka to all others because he posed as the one major challenge he had to overcome besides his perverted old man. Playing with good opponents was fun, but Tezuka was by far the most interesting. In a silent yet commanding way of course. And the older boy was fun to tease. Although, perhaps, no one else shared his opinion. He was the only one who dared anyway, and it was probably only because he was close to Tezuka in a way no one else was.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had a soft spot for him, and Ryoma knew it all too well. Fuji had felt threatened by that knowledge for awhile, that is until Ryoma had reassured him otherwise. It had been a lot of trouble, but getting the tensai to shut up in the end made it worthwhile. Fuji no baka, Ryoma thought, kicking at a pebble, always acting like I belong to him. Well, those days were over now, and there was no point in harping over events of the past. He had to think about the future, and about finding a new playmate.

So intent was he on his thoughts that he'd failed to notice a pair of blue eyes watching him from a distance, and the sad smile that played on his lips.

--

The shadows cast on the ground were getting longer, and Ryoma noticed absently that it was probably time for dinner. Yet he made no move to leave, he kept right on hitting the ball to the same spot on the wall, his momentum never faltering for a moment. His motion was methodical, and practiced, and his body moved as if on automatic. There was no need to think, no need to feel, only the instinctive motion of his body as he swung his racket back to hit the ball. Thud. Whack. Thud. Whack. Thud.

The following whack didn't come, instead Ryoma opted for a light return, and watched impassively as the ball hit the wall in near silence. His eyes followed the ball as it rolled along the floor back to him and he was reminded of Fuji's triple counter. The one he had used against Kirihara in that finals match. Fuji had been furious then, and it had showed. Everyone had noticed the sudden intensity in his play and Ryoma had felt something stir in the pit of his stomach as he realized that he was going to play Sanada after all. It wasn't fear, it had nothing to do with his match. It was the strange feeling that Fuji was playing his best at that moment because he believed Ryoma would do the same. He had won his match and had expected Ryoma to do the same. That trust…that complete faith in his ability…but that was it. Fuji trusted his ability, but he didn't trust **him**.

How long he stood there, just staring at the ball at his feet, he didn't know. It was only when a voice startled him out of his reverie did he realize what a picture he must make, gazing stupidly at the tennis ball as if it held answers to all his questions.

"Echizen Ryoma?" Ryoma turned around slowly to see the vice-captain of Rikkaidai a few feet away from where he was. Judging from his attire and the tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he probably was on the way home from practice. So late, Ryoma thought but didn't say.

"Sanada-san," he answered, "I didn't know you lived here."

"I don't," the other replied curtly, "A friend does."

"Hmmm…" Ryoma's lips quirked into a small smile, "you've been visiting…"

The other stiffened visibly. "I had to send Kirihara to his aunt's."

"And a babysitter too."

If it was possible, the older boy stiffened even more. "I resent that."

"But you don't deny it," Ryoma pointed out, "Interesting." He smirked when Sanada threw him a glare that would have cowered a lesser person.

"What are you doing here?" Sanada asked, abruptly changing the subject, "it's almost time for dinner."

Ryoma shrugged. "I know, but I didn't feel like going home."

"Your parents will worry."

"Saa…they might."

Sanada frowned. Was he supposed to walk this one home too?

"Your parents might worry too," Ryoma remarked casually, as he sauntered over to replace his racket into his bag.

"Not really."

"…" Ryoma pondered the answer for awhile before turning to the other, "ne, how about a game then? I'll make it quick."

Sanada glanced at the sky, then at his watch. "I…can't. Not today."

"Sou," Ryoma sulked, "fine then." Just as he was about to walk away, the other replied.

"How about tomorrow?"

The grin that spread across his features was answer enough.

--

Ryoma: -scowls. I'm not a wuss.

Hagane: Darling, I never said you were.

Ryoma: -points accusingly. You made me cry in the story. Cry. Me.

Hagane: I needed it for effect...it wouldn't have been real otherwise.

Ryoma: -crosses arms. And having me cry makes it real?

Hagane: Well...

Kirihara: And how come I wasn't mentioned?

Hagane: You were! At the end where Sanada met Ryoma in the court...

Ryoma: -snickers.

Kirihara: -turns red. Why did Sanada-san have to walk me to my AUNT's place? And why my AUNT? Why not MY home?

Hagane: Errr...because you couldn't stay there if you were going to Rikkaidai?

Kirihara: Why not?!

Fuji: Saa...it would be too far from school, am I right, Hagane-san?

Hagane: -nods vigorously.

Kirihara: -flushes in embarrassment. Oh.

Ryoma: Idiot.

Sanada: Kirihara if you pull another prank again tomorrow I'll have you and Niou run 100 laps for the rest of the week.

Kirihara: Demo Sanada-san! It was Niou-san's idea and he made me put the glue on Marui-san's grip!

Sanada: -ignoring his protests. 200 laps then.

Kirihara: Sanada-san!

Ryoma: -snickers. Have fun Kirihara-sempai.

Yukimura: Saa...


	2. Part the Second

The next day passed by in a whirl for one Echizen Ryoma. He breezed through all his classes with the usual disinterested air, and answered the questions thrown at him distractedly. Clearly there was something that he was thinking about and it probably had to do with tennis. At least, that was what Horio reasoned, as he told the others of his observations.

"He's been spacing off the whole day…more than usual! He didn't even answer sensei's question until sensei sent him out of the class!"

"Ehhhh?!!" Katsuo and Kachiro gaped simultaneously, "That doesn't sound like Ryoma-kun!"

Horio nodded in furious agreement. "I tell you, something's up! I can smell it!"

"Mada mada…" the all too familiar voice interrupted oh so casually, "don't you guys have better things to do than speculate about my life?"

"Oi Echizen! How rude! Here we are trying to show our concern and you're acting all snobby!" Horio nagged, his short temper instantly on fire.

Ryoma shrugged, and strolled past them, hands tucked snugly in his pockets and tennis bag slung over his shoulder, obviously headed to the courts. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late." He smirked. "Buchou doesn't like latecomers."

The three stared at him for a moment before scrambling past him to get to the courts before they were made to run laps. Ryoma watched them go with mild amusement, not at all aware at the curious gaze that followed his every movement.

--

"Ne, ochibi," Eiji asked hesitantly, "daijoubuka?"

Golden eyes peered up at him from underneath the white cap. "Hai. Why do you ask?"

"Etto…" Eiji scratched the back of his head out of habit, and grinned sheepishly, "I don't know, I just felt like asking. I mean, you seem so happy today. Did something happen?"

Ryoma grinned widely at the other. "Yes."

"Nya really?" Eiji's eyes widened and he leaped onto the other like a cat, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Yadda."

"Ochibi don't be mean! Tell me!"

Stubbornly Ryoma refused. "Yadda."

"Ochibi!" Eiji's hold on him was crushing, but Ryoma refused to be pressured. "Tell me!"

"Eiji!" Oishi tried to pry his doubles partner from their youngest player, "Let go of him!"

"No!!!" Eiji wailed, loud enough for everyone within a five mile radius to hear, "Not till ochibi tells me why he's so happy today!"

Ryoma somehow managed to keep a straight face amidst the other's antics. "Kikumaru-senpai…" he yanked at the arms that were strangling him half to death, "…hanase."

"If I let go will you tell me?" Eiji asked. Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Then I won't!" he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to hug the boy to him even harder.

Ryoma was turning an alarming shade of red, Oishi noted with distress, and Eiji didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Worried, frazzled and very stressed, Oishi turned to the one person who could put an end to this mess.

"Momo…"

"One Momoshiro Takeshi to the rescue!" he yelled with reckless abandon, before jumping in to join in the fun.

"…go find Tezuka," Oishi finished lamely, watching the little tell-me-or-I'll-strangle-you scene turn into an all-out make-Echizen-open-his-mouth-and-tell-us war. His eyes widened and he was getting a headache, would someone please do something before he snapped and…

"Eiji, Momo, let Echizen go," Fuji mercifully interceded, and Oishi raised his head to throw him a grateful smile. Momo reluctantly let go, well aware that it wasn't a good idea to infuriate Fuji, but Eiji surprisingly, ignored the order as if the other hadn't spoken at all.

"Eiji," the voice was perfectly calm, but to Eiji's ears, they held a hint of warning, still, he obstinately refused to relinquish his hold on the freshman, choosing instead to hold the younger boy closer to him, and away from Fuji. Ryoma noticed however, that he had loosened his grip somewhat, and was clutching him in an almost protective manner.

"Ochibi, let's go someplace else where there'll be no interruptions," Eiji sniffed wrinkling his nose in distaste and leading the other away. They had hardly gone a few steeps before a strong, steely voice commanded them to stay.

"Echizen, Kikumaru, 50 laps for slacking off."

Eiji pulled a face at their captain, and tugged at Ryoma's hand to get the other going. Ryoma gave a long-suffering sigh and followed his senpai, all too aware of the pair of piercing blue eyes that were burning holes into the back of his head.

--

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma began, huffing slightly as they ran, "what was that for?"

"Huh?" the third year threw him a look which said 'what was what for?'

"Why did you ignore him?"

Eiji's eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips tightly together, not wanting to answer.

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai…" Ryoma began but the look on Eiji's face made him reconsider repeating himself. "Never mind."

The rest of practice was spent warding off Kikumaru and Momo-senpai, who were both very interested in his affairs. Was it that obvious? He thought in wonder, I didn't think I was that easy to read. The thought of it made him feel slightly uneasy, but he shrugged it off, thinking instead of his match with Sanada later. Now that was something to look forward to, he grinned.

--

Fuji too had felt that something was up. Ryoma was acting very cheerful today and everyone had noticed. But he obviously wasn't telling, judging from the persisting whinings from the team clowns. And, judging from the size of the tick on Oishi's forehead, the vice-captain wasn't taking it too well either.

"Eiji! Momo! Stop pestering Ryoma and get back to your game!" he snapped. Fuji watched as the two threw dirty looks at the other's direction and reluctantly walked back to the court.

"Mou, Oishi, you could've just let us for while more," Eiji pouted petulantly, "ochibi would've cracked if only you'd let us at him for a while more."

Momo nodded his agreement. "Never mind, Eiji-senpai, we'll get him to tell us sometime or other," he said in consolation, throwing a threatening glance in Ryoma's direction. Fuji's eyes followed the other's, to where Ryoma was focused on playing a match with Kaidoh.

He seems positively chipper, Fuji noted, like he's looking forward to something. I wonder what it is…

--

"Sanada-san," he greeted, standing up abruptly when the other appeared.

"Echizen."

"Ready to play?" he asked almost tauntingly.

Sanada gazed at him levelly, realizing the challenge. "Aa."

This time it was different, Ryoma noted with satisfaction, this time they both were playing because they chose to. Sanada was playing because he wanted to, and Ryoma was playing because he needed to. It feels wonderful, he decided, to play a match with nothing weighing you down. He frowned at the sudden realization, nearly missing a return. His racket barely brushed the ball but he somehow managed to push it over the net.

"40-15." Sanada announced. "Not bad."

"Humph," Ryoma straightened up, "I beat you in the finals. Of course I'm 'not bad'."

Sanada ignored him and moved to the baseline to serve. "You were lucky."

Ryoma snorted and positioned himself to prepare for the coming service. "Luck has nothing to do with it." Or does it? His mind questioned.

The ball flew right at him and his first instinct was to hold out his racket to protect himself. That he did, but Ryoma angled the racket at the same time, so that the ball bounced off the racket and into Sanada's court. The move didn't work this time since he had anticipated the freshman might pull off something similar to the move before and Sanada was at the net before the ball had a chance to bounce.

Ryoma ran forward, fully expecting a light volley, but Sanada smacked the ball right past him.

"Game and match, Sanada. 7-5."

Ryoma scowled at his opponent. "I lost."

"You did," Sanada agreed, checking his racket strings, "But you played well, as to be expected."

The boy snorted. "You were lucky."

"Are you sour Echizen?" Sanada asked, looking up suddenly at the other. Ryoma tossed his head in another direction. "You are," he decided.

"Am not," Ryoma retorted, striding over to where his bag lay, next to Sanada's. The older boy studied him for a moment before he decided to ask,

"Another match?"

"Now?" Ryoma could've smacked himself for sounding so eager, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday he got to play with junior high's number one.

He didn't know that was exactly what was going to happen.

--

Yukimura smiled upon seeing his friend seated at his table, diligently finishing his homework like the model student he was. "Sanada," he ventured, "I didn't know you were back."

"Aa," he barely glanced up at the other as he pressed numbers into his calculator, "I did, not too long ago."

"Sou ka," Yukimura sat himself on another chair, next to the other, "you didn't come for dinner."

Sanada nodded distractedly. "I had something to do."

Yukimura watched the other boy's lips press tightly together as he contemplated another problem and the way his brows furrowed in concentration. "You seem to be very busy these days."

Sanada finally looked up, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry," he answered honestly, "I must seem like a very bad host."

Yukimura laughed quietly, "Not at all. Even so, your parents treat me very well, I almost feel at home." The scowl on the other's face startled him and wiped the smile of his face. "Sanada?"

"You don't feel welcome here?" he asked, eyes gazing intently at him.

"That's not what I meant," Yukimura began, "I feel very comfortable here and I appreciate everything. Really."

"I see." Sanada looked away.

"I really am grateful," Yukimura leaned forward, "thank you."

Sanada turned to him, eyes showing the slightest bit of hesitation. "Yukimura I…" he paused, not knowing how to continue. Should he tell him the reason for his constant disappearance? He wondered, but decided against it. The meetings with Ryoma should remain a secret, even if he didn't know why. It just seemed right not to tell anyone about it.

The boy before him waited patiently, a smile playing on his lips as he gazed fondly at him. When it became apparent that he wouldn't continue, Yukimura spoke up.

"I admit that it gets quiet when you're not around. Your ka-san often asks about you and I don't know how to answer," he chuckled, "I tell her that you usually walk me home and then disappear somewhere. She thinks it's funny, and I admit that it is quite amusing."

"How so?" Sanada asked, not quite getting the humour.

"Well, you walk me home to your house and then you continue on as if it wasn't your house."

"That's funny?" he didn't get the joke at all.

"Not really," Yukimura told him, "don't worry about not getting the punch line. There isn't even one actually."

"So what's so funny?" Sanada asked, confused.

"It just…is I guess," he ruffled Sanada's hair lightly, "don't think too much about it."

If Sanada was the type who pouted, he most certainly would have. As it was, he only stared back at his buchou with an 'I-still-don't-get-the-joke' expression on his face. "Anyway, Yukimura, did you need my help?" he asked.

"Not really. I think I've caught up to all of you, at least, I think so."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, again shifting the conversation abruptly as was his habit.

"I need to exercise more…" Yukimura recited, holding his fingers in the air and ticking off the instructions, "I need to get out more…I need to eat a little more…"

"Aren't you exercising enough already?" Sanada asked, a little surprised. Yukimura had been training, true, he only did light stroking with the regulars but it should be enough shouldn't it? He was supposed to be still too weak wasn't he?

"Apparently not. I should be starting on more strenuous activity now…" he let the words hang in there, fully not expecting Sanada to get his drift. He didn't.

"So you want to join us properly for practice?" Trust Sanada to be denser than a block of ice. Which isn't really all that dense actually, Yukimura noted, since it floats on water.

"I was thinking of something else." And oh was he! He imagined the two of them getting hot and sweaty under the sheets and had to stop himself from grinning madly right then. Really, living under the same roof as his subordinate did crazy things to his hormones and his imagination. Twice already that week he had to stop himself from creeping into Sanada's room in the middle of the night and sliding in next to him under the sheets, if only out of fear that the boy would wake up and be none-too-pleased to find his captain sharing his bed. Yukimura's gaze fell on the rolled-up futon and he made a mental note to change his plans. If anything was going to happen, it would have to be in his room, on his bed. Not on a granite-hard futon.

Sanada raised an eyebrow at the bright smile on his captain's face. Resisting the urge to wave his hand in front of the other, he settled for calling out his captain's name.

"Yukimura?"

"Ah. Sorry." The boy blushed prettily, "I was thinking of kendo."

"Kendo?" Sanada echoed stupidly, "you want to try kendo?"

"If you teach me, why not?"

"But I thought you needed to get out more!" the other protested, his voice rising slightly in his confusion.

Ah. That. Shit. "Well, we could practice outdoors?" he suggested, smiling ever so sweetly.

Sanada threw him a wild-eyed look which clearly read 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' Yukimura nodded, the sweet smile still on his face. Junior high's number one sighed.

--

Ryoma was whistling, Tezuka noted with some interest, he doesn't usually whistle. And his play was improving tremendously- he was sure that the boy must be doing some sort of personal training that was making him improve his play so rapidly. Was it just two weeks ago that he'd been wondering what had had him so distracted? Well, for certain now, that distraction had been removed and replaced with a drive that was just so…impressive. Tezuka didn't quite know how to describe it. That look in those beautiful golden eyes- it went beyond his usual focused gaze. And when he played _anybody_ it seemed to him like Ryoma saw them merely as pawns; they were just practice for him, to help him improve his play against a stronger opponent. There was someone else that Ryoma saw, and it was evident from the distracted way he would look around sometimes, as if hoping to catch sight of said person. It interested him, somehow.

"Echizen," he finally approached the other boy, "you're doing very well."

"Aa, buchou," the freshman grinned, tugging his cap lower to cover part of his face, "mada mada dane."

A perfectly arched eyebrow raised at this. Echizen got the hint that he was expected to explain.

"Yudan sessou iku, is what you would usually say, buchou," he teased, "not congratulate me."

Tezuka stiffened. "I wasn't congratulating you."

The grin widened. "If you say so, buchou." Tezuka eyed him uneasily, and Ryoma's smile suddenly brightened. "Ne, buchou. I was wondering if we could have a match soon."

Kaidoh, who was nearby, froze, his bottle in mid-journey to his mouth. Oishi blinked, from next to him.

"We haven't played a game since you came back," their genius freshman continued, "don't you want to test my strength?"

Oishi threw Tezuka a worried glance, wondering how his friend would respond. It was obvious that Echizen was baiting him, yet he wouldn't quite put it past Tezuka to not take up the challenge. He did.

"Very well," the captain answered, "we will play after practice today."

"Today?" Ryoma echoed, staring up at the sky, "Not today buchou. I have…something to do." The smile he gave was a mysterious one, and it intrigued his captain and made him all the more intent to find out what exactly the boy was hiding.

--

"Ne Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro nudged at the other, "something's up with Echizen."

The older boy cast him a weary glance. "Really? I didn't notice."

Momo scowled lightly, "Sarcasm doesn't become you, senpai." Eiji shrugged, a cheeky grin reappearing on his sharp features, "Anyway, maybe we should tail him today and figure out what he's been hiding."

Eiji nodded excitedly. "Exactly what I was thinking!"

"Yosh!" Momo punched his fist in the air, "Spy Mission Part 1 begins!" Eiji slapped him a high-five and the two burst into giggles.

Oishi eyed them suspiciously, knowing better than to trust them to be up to any good.

--

Inui pushed his glasses further up his nose, the lenses catching the full glare of the sun's rays and glinting ominously. "Interesting. Echizen is hiding something, Eiji and Momoshiro are acting highly suspicious and Tezuka is showing some interest in the matter." He paused. "This should make for good data."

Next to him, Fuji didn't say anything.

--

Momo's eyes widened as he watched Echizen approach a tall figure at a street court at the edge of the neighbourhood. The baseball cap looked awfully familiar…

"Nya! That's Sanada nya!" Eiji shouted excitedly, nearly giving them away.

"Eiji-senpai!" he gesticulated frantically for the other to quieten down, "You'll give us away!"

"So that's what he's been doing! He's been meeting Sanada in secret!" Eiji continued, ignoring his junior's frantic attempts to tone down his volume. "We should tell Tezuka nya!" Eiji jumped from one feet to another excitedly. "Let's go Momo!"

"B-but Eiji-senpai!" the other sputtered as he was dragged away, "we haven't watched them play!"

"But we saw enough, nya?" Eiji grinned cheekily, obviously pleased with his newfound knowledge. "No wonder ochibi is so happy these days!"

Momo pondered that thought over as he was dragged across town by his exuberant senpai.

--

Ryoma: That was…short.

Sanada: -nods.

Hagane: Urm…it's 'cause I'm not sure how I want to write this. I had the plot all set, but when I reviewed it again…I didn't think it was any good.

Eiji: I know why ochibi's so happy now, nya! –bounces cheerfully around.

Ryoma: -sweatdrops. Kikumaru-senpai…

Momo: I can't believe Echizen turned buchou down for Sanada-san!

Ryoma: -blinks. Why not?

Sanada: -looks right at Momo.

Kirihara: I wasn't mentioned! Not at all!  
Yukimura: Your time will come, Akaya.

Kirihara: If you say so, Yukimura-san.

Sanada: Practicing kendo outdoors in autumn is…

Hagane: Hai?

Yukimura: But Hagane-san, I don't think it's kendo that Sanada practices.

Sanada: -nods.

Hagane: I realize that…but I'm not too sure what it is he practices, and till I get the info right I'll have the two of you practice kendo. Is that all right?

Sanada: -shrugs.

Ryoma: Ehh, I like where the story is going, Hagane-san.

Hagane: Really?

Ryoma: -nods. I get to play Sanada-san and buchou. Now if only the Monkey King was here…

Kirihara: -snickers.

Sanada: -blinks.

Hagane: Now that would be interesting, I suppose. But I haven't given that much thought. I'll consider it though, thank you Ryoma.

Fuji: Please do.

Ryoma: -scowls. She wasn't talking to you.

Oishi: Now Ryoma, that isn't very nice.

Eiji: Let's go, ochibi. –pulls Ryoma far, far away.

Sanada: I'll see you tomorrow then Echizen Ryoma.

Yukimura: So that's where you've been going everyday…

Sanada: -pretends not to hear anything.

Kirihara: Ah Sanada-san, how are you going to explain yourself? –chuckles wickedly.

Sanada: 500 laps tomorrow, Akaya.

Kirihara: NANI?!

Momo: -snickers.

Hagane: Saa…


End file.
